


Perversitea

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>All that work and he gets screwed at the last minute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perversitea

He was working on something of the UTMOST importance, he'd told them - and, he'd also stressed, in the most definite terms, that they were NOT to bother him under ANY circumstances - short of a life-threatening emergency. Their job was just to keep him fed and supplied with tea - and the trays were to be placed outside the door of the room in which he'd hidden himself. Fitz and Anji were still getting somewhat slightly miffed and not a little curious, though. The Doctor had locked himself into this mysterious room and had not been out for several weeks! They were also getting decidedly worried. WHAT was he DOING in that room?! Then Angie noticed...

She pointed out the situation to Fitz and said, 'Do you think we should tell him? To him, this would BE a life-threatening emergency - however easily resolved.' She found herself grinning at the reaction the news would surely produce when they did tell the Doctor. Fitz clearly shared her feelings.

'Nah, let's not tell him till the last moment.' He chuckled. 'This is just TOO irresistible!' They grinned at each other, then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

********

In the end, they didn't have to wait very much longer. A few hours later, the Doctor came out of the mystery room. He was a wreck, but beaming like a madman. 'Come and see!' He grinned, shrugging himself into his green velvet frock coat. He ushered them into the room. 'I've always wanted a better place to put my tea and its accoutrements.' Fitz and Anji just gaped! The room was the size of a large warehouse and utterly devoted to TEA! The walls were the colour of milky tea and the Doctor had painted images on them of everything and anything to do with tea! There were temperature gauges on the walls, so the room would be the correct temperature. There were chests and cabinets and - well, it was, positively, the most over-the-top SHRINE to tea that either Anji or Fitz had ever seen! The Doctor grinned proudly at his creation and said, 'Now, all that's left is to move the tea in.'

And that's when Fitz and Anji burst into hysterical laughter and just couldn't stop for several minutes! The Doctor just stared at them. 'What?' When they could finally gather their wits about them, Anji, wiping her streaming eyes, proclaimed, 'Doctor?'

'Yes?'

'Doctor?'

'Yeess?'

'Doctor, you are COMPLETELY OUT OF TEA!'

The Doctor's expression was the stuff of legends.

FIN


End file.
